Power Rangers: Magical Knights
by Valacor
Summary: Quirrell is back, and with a whole host of demons by his side, it'll take more than the power of love to beat him. Thankfully, the founders prepared for just such an event. A new team of heroes must put aside old differences and unite to save England and the world from evil. Fourth year, 2004. HP/HR/PP/SB/DG, NL/LL/HA/TD.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Power Rangers**

**A/N: A story that's been kicking around in my head for awhile now. Hope ya like it.**

**Prologue: First Meetings**

Centuries ago, Magical Britain was on the brink of destruction due to a powerful dark lord known as Quirinus Quirrell, a former human who delved so deep into the Dark Arts, that he became something far darker and more sinister. Quirrell's greatest fear-based weapon was an army of demons, called Demonics, that caused chaos and attacked humans at will. Many believed that this terrible being had in fact become a demon himself, and was attempting to overthrow the devil.

The only thing standing in Quirrell's way of planetary domination were the four greatest sorcerers of the age: Godric Gryffindor, a warrior who valued bravery, courage, and honor; Helga Hufflepuff, who valued trust. loyalty, and friendship; Rowena Ravenclaw, who valued knowledge, wisdom, and a thirst for learning; and Salazar Slytherin, who valued cunning, shrewdness, and had an innate sense of protectiveness towards any and all humans who could perform magic.

When their greatest magics could do only minor harm to the evil Quirrell, the foursome sought out a being who was said to have the greatest magical power of all, but was rumored to only be a myth. They traveled to the other side of the world, to a desert with great magic. There, they found what they could only describe as a castle of unnatural design. After reaching the base of the structure, they declared themselves as defenders of light magic and goodness, and asked to see the master of the palace.

The group was transported to a chamber, whereupon they met a strange metallic creature that called itself Alpha 5. Suddenly, a powerful voice emanated within the chamber, greeting them and calling them by name. The four turned to see a giant head floating within some sort of tube. The head introduced himself as Zordon, a light wizard from the planet Eltar, (which threw the group for a loop), and told them the story of how he'd been imprisoned within the tube.

In return, the group informed Zordon of the terrible events in Britain, and the mission they had taken upon themselves to stop Quirrell. After a short contemplation, Zordon gave the four knowledge of how to access a strange source of magic called the morphing grid, and gave them each two different individual or sets of weapons. He warned them that they would be unable to fully access the grid themselves, as their years of advanced magic would strongly conflict with the grid. He also gave them the knowledge to create great beasts called zords, in case Quirrell somehow had the power to turn his creatures into gigantic minions of evil.

The four returned to England, where they then brought about Quirrell's downfall. They could not destroy him, unfortunately, so they encased him in solid granite, and sealed it deep within the Earth. Years later, they created a school called Hogwarts, where they sealed four of their weapons, one each, within a secret chamber, which was to be guarded by a basilisk. The four then went on separate journies across the country, hiding their other weapons elsewhere.

The truth of the Quirrell wars was hidden, and few knew the truth.

Many centuries later, a young man named Tom Morvolo Riddle Jr., who managed to find records of Quirrell, sought out his resting place. Upon finding it, Riddle, who secretly prefered to be called Lord Voldemort, awoke Quirrell, and used dark magic to turn the demon back to being at least somewhat human, and bound Quirrell to him. A false past was created by Voldemort so that Quirrell could attend Hogwarts, and later become a teacher.

After Voldemort was vanquished by a young infant in 1990, Quirrell stayed undercover as the muggle studies professor at Hogwarts. In 2001, Quirrell became the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, after locating Voldemort's free floating spirit. The two, with Riddle possessing Quirrell, made plans to steal the famous Philosopher's Stone, which was being guarded at Hogwarts by protections set up by Riddle's nemesis, Albus Dumbledore, the school's headmaster.

At the end of the school year in '02, Quirrell had come very close to obtaining the stone and resurrecting Voldemort. He would have too, had it not been for one Harry James Potter, the very same eleven year old boy who had somehow vanquished Riddle as an infant. After Quirrell seemingly turned to dust, Voldemort's spirit escaped.

But, like one Rubeus Hagrid had once described Voldemort himself, Quirrell truly had nothing in himself that was human enough to simply die. The ashes of Quirrell were swept away by an invisible wind, where they would then combine together once more to create a renewed demon Quirrell, who swore his revenge upon Riddle, Potter, the founders, and the entire world.

The Earth's only hope now lay within a forgotten magic, and a handful of young people who aren't even aware of their destiny.

**A/N: Welcome to my new story! I hope you all enjoy this newest crossover. A few items that are bound to be brought up: first, the timeline is ten years further along then in the HP novels. Second, this story will take place in fourth year, as the soon-to-be-revealed Rangers will battle during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I'll be opening a poll to see who you all think will be the Rangers (it's set in stone), just for fun, since I've never done a poll before.**

**Let me know what ya think. See ya!**


	2. Episode 1

**Episode 1**

**The Beginning Part 1: The Heirs**

August 20

The Fidelus charm is a wonderful thing. Well, most of the time. The magic is used to completely hide a location, from a simple chair to an entire building. Supposedly, it _could_ theoretically hide an entire planet, (but who on Earth would be dumb enough to do that?) When the one casting the charm has done so, the secret of the location is placed within the heart of a secret keeper. Only that keeper is allowed to inform others as to the location's, well, location.

Within the Scottish Highlands there was a castle, hidden by this very charm. Inside resided a large group of creatures, restlessly patrolling the hallways or standing guard outside doors. Within one door stood three other creatures, all of whom surrounded a throne-like chair, which sat a creature that almost looked human.

"Master Quirinus," stated a beefy looking purple creature that somewhat resembled a bull, which had a huge broadsword strapped to it's back. "Welcome back. We have long awaited your return."

"Thank you, Korad," said the mysterious being. "It's nice to know that I was missed."

"Master," said a white feline creature with long nails. "What is it you require of us?"

"Simple, my dear Zora," said the being. "I require revenge. I seek revenge upon he who forced me to call him master. Unfortunately, he is naught but a wraith at the moment, so he is currently out. If they were alive, I'd say those four blasted idiots who sealed me away for so long. But again, they too are out. However, there is one who is viable before we move foward with our conquering of this world."

"Might one inquire as to the identity of this individual, m'lord?" The final creature was an intelligent looking silver avian creature that wore, of all things, glasses, with a large tomb tucked under it's arm.

"Fourteen year old Harry James Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived."

Happiness settled over Harry as he was being hugged by his best friend, Hermione Granger. Originally, Harry wasn't suppose to come to the Burrow, home to his other best friend Ron Weasley, until the following day, one day prior to the Quidditch World Cup. However, a quick change of plans, (courtesy of some pleading on Hermione's part), convinced the Weasley's to allow Harry to 'escape' his dreadful relatives, the Dursley's, in order to get some school shopping at Diagon Alley taken care of one day early.

Of course, a one day early escape was only partly responsible for Harry's elation. The biggest part was the witch currently wrapped in his arms, as between the two best friends, Hermione was secretly Harry's favorite. After the flight on the back of Buckbeak the Hippogriff last year, Harry realized that he had had a crush on Hermione for quite sometime, but hadn't realized it until the flight.

Their hug was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. The duo let one another go, a small blush forming on their cheeks, to look at everyone else. Everyone seemed to have a different reaction to them: the twins, George and Fred, as well as the oldest boys, (whom Harry had not yet met, but assumed were Bill and Charlie) were smirking; Arthur had a small smile on his face; Molly and Ginny were scowling; and Ron himself had a smile a county wide. Although he too fancied Hermione, he knew that it was small compared to what they felt for one another. He was more than happy to let Harry have her if it meant their happiness.

"Well," started Arthur. "We'd better get to the alley, eh?"

After a quick intro to the two oldest, the group went through the fireplace to reach Diagon Alley via the Floo Network. As a dizzy Harry stumbled out behind Hermione, he knocked into her, forcing them both into a sprawl. After a quick apology, the group made their way to Gringotts for a quick withdrawl.

As they walked down the alley, however, chaos seemed to suddenly spring up as people began to scream and run. It wasn't hard to find the source of commotion: a group of strange creatures were hobbling down the street, attacking those who were fleeing with ease. Molly and Arthur, fearing for the children's lives, immediately began ushering them back to the Leaky Cauldron. None but Hermione noticed Harry slipping away, and she followed him.

"My friends, awake."

"What's going on, Gryff?"

"Our old enemy has returned and has sent his creatures to attack magicals."

"We must monitor those who will counter them."

"Excellent idea, Ro. Sal, Hela, begin monitoring."

Harry, angered by these creatures attacks, leapt into action. What he had never revealed to anyone before was that he had learned some basic fighting skills before learning he was a wizard. It had been his hope that he might be strong enough to finally stand up to his relatives. Harry began throwing punches and kicks at the creatures, who were slow enough that they could not counter his moves.

"Harry James Potter, fourth year Gryffindor. Youngest seeker in a century and producer of a corporeal patronus. Despite a harsh upbringing, he has courage to help his friends against the darkness."

Unfortunately, there were far too many of them and one threw Harry to the ground. Before it could follow it up however, it was kicked in the back, away from Harry. Harry looked up to see a grinning Neville.

"Nev?"

"Hey, Harry. You alright?" Harry nodded.

"Neville Franklin Longbottom, also fourth year Gryffindor. A meek young man with a true heart of a lion. The boy has amazing untapped potential."

Before the two boys could say anything else, they were surrounded by the creatures.

"I've got your back, Nev."

"And I've got your back, Harry."

"We'll help too!"

The duo turned to see Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott step into the fray.

"Su? Hannah?"

"Don't worry Harry. We can help. My aunt taught me how to fight muggle style, and I taught Hannah. We'll watch your backs ok?"

"Susan Amelia Bones and Hannah Abbott, both fourth year Hufflepuffs. Both fiercely loyal young ladies, willing to stand beside those who have earned their trust."

Meanwhile, three other students had been watching the fight from inside an apothecary. As one witch was sobbing in fear, another girl mildly said, "Padma, aren't these potions for disintegration?"

The sobbing witch's twin nodded. "Yup, and I'll bet they work on anything." Turning to her sister, Padma said, "Pav, you stay here, where it's safe, ok?" Padma and the other girl then grabbed two beakers each of the potion and ran outside. Just as Neville and Harry knocked two of the creatures to the ground, Padma immediately poured her two beakers over them. The boys looked at Padma, astonished.

"What was that, Padma?" asked Neville.

"Disintegration potion," she explained, nodding to the other girl as she poured her own over two more creatures.

"Padma Patil, fourth year Ravenclaw. Highly intelligent young lady, seems to have the brains between her and her twin. Luna Selene Lovegood, third year Ravenclaw. Able to see things in a very different way from others."

As Harry and the others had the creatures cornered, a large pile of rocks suddenly fell on the creatures, flattening them with ease. The group turned to see Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis standing there with their wands out.

"Gonna thank us, Potter?" said Daphne, amusedly, while Tracy had a smile on her face.

"Um, thanks, Greengrass, Davis. Nice levitation charm."

"Daphne Ophelia Greengrass and Tracy Davis, two fourth year Slytherins. Both half-bloods amongst a snakepit of mostly pureblood bigots. Both have more cunning in their pinkies than all of Slytherin put together."

"Is anyone else bothered by the fact that it's mostly girls who fought those things, and only a couple of boys?"

As the group began to relax, they didn't notice movement from beneath the rubble. Suddenly, three still living creatures burst from the rocks, and sped towards the group. Before anyone else coud react, a cry of, "CONFRINGO!" was heard, and the creatures exploded. The group turned to see a smirking Hermione standing there.

"Where would you be without me, Harry James Potter?"

"Hermione Jean Granger, fourth year Gryffindor. Despite her house, she is the brightest witch of the age, and could easily have fit into Ravenclaw."

"But her attack upon them in order to help her friends, without knowing whether or not that spell would even work, shows a lioness heart."

"And she has fierce loyalty, always there to help her friends."

"And great cunning to attack at a distance."

"Curses!" shouted Korad. "Those twerps beat the Demonics! How the heck did they do that?"

"Calm yourself Korad, there will be plenty of other opportunities to destroy the brat," said Zora. "My book of demons will allow us to summon any creature we desire."

"Yes, but for now we will wait," said their master. "Soon, we will have revenge."

"Thanks, everyone," said Harry, giving his traditional lopsided grin. "I hope this means we can all be friends."

"Of course, Potter," Daphne scoffed. "You don't go through something like that, and not be friends. Even Longbottom's good enough to be a part of that."

"We need to have introductions if we are to be friends," said Padma's friend wistfully. "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Padma Patil."

"Tracy Davis."

"Daphne Greengrass."

"Susan Bones."

"Hannah Abbott."

"Neville Longbottom."

"Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you all."

"Yes, but Harry, we really must discover what those creatures were, and what they were doing here," said Hermione.

"Don't worry, Hermione," said Luna. "We will discover the truth after returning to Hogwarts. The knowledge will be given to us."

A doubtful Hermione nodded, and the group parted ways as Aurors began appearing.

"They are the ones, my friends. We need to bring them to us upon their return. They will need to be told the truth." And image of Harry appeared. "They are the key to finally defeating our enemy."

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: What did you guys think? Sorry if it's short, hopefully it'll get better. And sorry about the poll, I decided to remove it, 'cuz I didn't understand the mechanics. Anyway, I hope you all stick around. The Ranger team is coming soon!**


	3. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

**The Beginning Part 2: A New Team**

September 1

In a castle hidden in the Scottish Highlands, creatures of various types wondered how their master would finally exact his revenge upon the boy who crushed their master. This castle was called Demon Castle.

"Avis, come before me."

The powerful avian strode towards his master before bowing upon one knee. "Yes, master. What is it you need?"

"A demon. Something with greater power than the Demonics. Enough to crush Potter and those who stand by his side."

"Prehaps Exer the Black Mage, sire," suggested Avis. "He would easily use his magic to destroy his enemies."

"No, no," the villain said, with a shake of his head. "Far too flamboyant. I need someone with power and brute strength, like Korad."

"Hey, maybe you can call my cousin Vickis," said Korad. "The dame's name ain't exactly evil, but she's got power, like me. She can get the job done, sire. Just you wait and see."

A dark smirk appeared on the master's face. "Do it."

A gaggle of redheads ran as they fought through a crowd, in order to make it to the soon-departing train, The Hogwarts Express. This train would allow the children of the family to venture to their school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Amongst them was a boy and girl who weren't related to them. The boy had black hair and lightning green eyes, while the girl had chestnut hair and brown eyes.

After finally boarding the train, the redheaded twins, Fred and George Weasley, went off to find their friend, Lee. The sister, Ginny, went off to find her own friends, while the remaining trio, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, found a compartment to themselves.

The three were silent as they contemplated the words of Ron's eldest brothers, Bill and Charlie. Both had mentioned that something big was going to happen at Hogwarts this year, but refused to tell them the details. But while that was the only thing on Ron's mind, (as well as the Opening Feast), Harry and Hermione were thinking of something else.

The strange creatures from twelve days ago. According to their new friend Luna, they would soon discover the truth about them.

The door to their compartment slid open to reveal Susan and Hannah, both already wearing their school robes. "Hi, can we sit here?" asked Susan.

Harry grinned as Hermione smiled and Ron looked confused. "Sure, come on in."

"Thanks."

Just as the duo sat down, the door opened once more to reveal Padma, Neville, and Luna. "Hello, all. May we sit here?"

Harry nodded. "Er, we're gonna be kinda cramped," Ron pointed out.

"It's alright," said Padma. With a flourish of her wand, the compartment was suddenly enlarged, to easily fit the group. Before Ron could say anything else, Padma said, "Ron, I think Pav and Lavender were looking for you. Something about dates to Hogsmede." Ron's eyes opened wide at this. Before anyone else could say anything, Ron disappeared like a shot.

As the other girls smirked, Hermione eyed Padma with suspicion. "Did they really say that?" she asked.

"Yup. They wanted to 'groom him' or something like that."

The compartment doors opened again, this time to reveal Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, well, what have we here," he drawled. "If it isn't scarhead and his mudblood. And look! The even have some female company. Not exactly pretty, but even you ladies can to better than Potter. 'Course, it's even worse with crybaby Longbottom."

"Better Potter, who seems to appreciate female company, than you Malfoy, who only seems to hang with those to neanderthals."

The trio turned to see Daphne and Tracey, standing there with smirks on their faces.

"And if you're so concerned about Potter and Granger having some highly attractive company," said Tracey, "I'm sure they won't mind two gorgeous serpents like us sitting with them." Instead of being offended, the girls of the compartment grinned.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "You'd sit with this scum?"

"Certainly," said Daphne. "That is, if they want us."

"Absolutely!" came the resounding reply.

Malfoy scowled. "You two better watch it. If you do this, you'll be considered blood traitors."

"Only by you, ferret," Daphne said dismissively. "Now go away. You're annoying."

"How dare you, Greengrass! When my father hears of this, he'll..."

But no one found out what that was as Harry had hit him with a stunner, followed by two more that hit the other two. After sealing the three in another compartment, the group of friends began to relax as they got to know one another.

Their relaxation didn't last long, however, as a very familiar house elf suddenly appeared in the compartment.

"Dobby?" asked Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"Master Harry Potter, sir! You and your friends must come with me, please. You are alls needed, sir!"

Before anyone coud question the elf further, Dobby snapped his fingers, and suddenly, they were gone.

Moments later, the group found themselves in a very big chamber. A chamber Harry was all too familiar with.

"Where on Earth are we?" asked Hermione.

"The Chamber of Secrets," said Harry, grimly.

As the others looked at him in shock, a voice suddenly called out, "He is correct."

The group looked around in confusion, until a single light shone on a wall where four portraits hung. Harry led the others to the paintings, and the group gasped as they recognized the four.

"Godric Gryffindor? Helga Hufflepuff? Salazar Slytherin? Rowena Ravenclaw?" asked Hermione.

"That's right, child. You do indeed stand before the four founders of Hogwarts."

"Well, their portraits anyway," said Salazar dryly.

"What do you want with us?" asked Neville nervously.

"To ask for your help, child," said Rowena. "A darkness has returned to this land that hasn't been seen for hundreds of years."

"Long ago," Godric began, "our world was under threat from a powerful Dark Lord who sought to conquer the entire planet. Although we four were the greatest sorcerers of our time, we only had the power to resist this villain, not defeat him."

"The worst part about him was that the amount of Dark Magic he immersed himself in had allowed him to become something demonic," said Salazar. "He was even able to summon demons at creatures you encountered at the alley are called Demonics."

"We didn't have the magical knowledge to defeat this being," explained Rowena. "And so, we sought out a magical being who was only rumored to be a myth. His name, was Zordon."

"We found him in a desert across the sea," said Helga. "We believe the desert is now called 'California'. There, we told Zordon about our plight and asked for his help."

"Zordon connected us to a strange form of magic called the Morphing Grid by giving us weapons," continued Godric. "We could not fully connect with the Grid ourselves due to our immense repitore of magical knowledge, but we were able to use just enough to defeat the demon."

"What's this demon's name?" asked Harry.

"His name is Quirinus, though we do not know his last name. The actual founders didn't give us that knowledge," said Salazar.

"Quirinus has risen again," said Godric. "With him is his army of demons. They seek to conquer the world. We want at least some of you to defend it."

"But how?" asked Hermione. "Even if we had the same powers that this Zordon gave you, we wouldn't be able to traverse the world to battle these demons. We have classes!"

"Fear not, young lady," said Rowena. "Quirinus will focus his energies here for a specific purpose. He will want to obtain the very powers that defeated him centuries ago. The same powers that we seek to bestow upon you."

"Each of us has two separate weapons, either individual or sets," explained Helga. "These weapons will allow you to access the grid. However, our real selves only hid one weapon each here. The others are elsewhere, but we know not their locations. Because of that only four of you will be able to fight, for now."

"Hopefully, you will somehow find the other weapons, and the others who are not yet able to join will be able to do so later."

"Hold on," said Hermione. "That's only accounts for eight of us. There's nine of us here."

"Yes, I'm afraid one of you will not join at all," said Salazar. "Since there is three Gryffindors here, it is likely it will be one of you."

"When you use these weapons, do not inform anyone that it is you that are using them," Godric continued. "These weapons will allow you to become an elite team of warriors known as:

The Power Rangers: Magical Knights."

While the majority of the group looked confused, Harry and Hermione's jaws dropped. "Power Rangers?" asked Harry. "You mean like those American groups that are always fighting monsters and aliens?"

As the founders nodded, a grin settled over both Harry and Hermione.

"What do we do?" asked Harry. The paintings swung open. Inside each was a box, each one a different color. Godric's was red, Rowena's was blue, Helga's was yellow, and Salazar's was green.

"Harry,Hermione, Neville, all three of you step forward to my portrait. The one who is meant to take the box will be able to lift it."

They did so, and after both Neville and Hermione failed to do so, Harry was able to pick it up. The process was repeated for the other houses, with Padma, Susan, and Daphne as the other three chosen. The portraits swung close, and the founders instructed the four to open the boxes.

"Harry, inside you will find a familiar weapon. After your battle with the Basilisk, the Sword of Gryffindor was transported from the Headmaster's office to this box, while a copy took its place. You will be the leader of the Knights and shall be the Red Ranger. You will be known as Red Griffin Ranger."

"Padma, inside your box, you shall find the Lance of Ravenclaw. You will be the Blue Ranger, and shall be called the Blue Raven Ranger."

"Susan, you will find the Sais of Hufflepuff within your box. You will be the Yellow Ranger, and shall be known as the Yellow Badger Ranger."

Daphne, from within your container, you shall find the Staff of Slytherin, which shall make you the Green Ranger. Henceforth, you will be known as the Green Basilisk Ranger."

"To utilize your new powers, point your wands at you new weapons and chant, 'Magical Orbs!'" said Rowena.

The foursome did so, and suddenly found watches on their wrists. "These are no ordinary timepieces," said Rowena. "These are your morphers, which will allow you to morph. The Orbs were actual orbs we created to become the morphers, although we weren't sure how they would look. To utilize these, you need only chant 'Orbs of Light: Magical Knights!"

"Good luck, my friends," said Godric. "You will need it."

A few hours later, the students of Hogwarts found themselves at the Great Hall. As the sorting ended and the Headmaster's quick hello finished, the students began eating with fervor.

Meanwhile, in the Demon Castle, a bulky looking demon suddenly appeared from Avis' book.

"Hey, how ya doin?" it - she - screeched. "What can I do for ya?"

"Vickis! How are ya, cuz?" roared Korda.

"Korda, you ugly ol' hound dog? What in the name of hell are you doin' here?"

"We require your services," said Korda's master. "I need you to destroy a boy named Harry Potter, along with any who stand with him."

"Sure thing, I can do that. You comin' with me, Kor?"

"Sure! Sounds like fun!"

Just as Albus Dumbledore was ready to inform the students of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the doors to the hall burst open, and a mangled and scarred old man rushed in.

"Albus, hurry! Come quick!"

"What is it, Alastor?" Dumbledore asked.

"There are several strange creatures outside. They're demanding our immediate surrender, or we'll be killed!"

As pandemonium swept through the hall, no one noticed four students quietly disappearing. Albus immediately ordered the prefects and heads to remain with the other students, while he and the other teachers quickly rushed outside.

Meanwhile, Harry and the others found themselves in a small antechamber just off of the hall. Turning th the others, he asked, "Ready?"

The others nodded. Holding up their wrists, the called out: "Orbs of Light: Magical Knights!"

_**To Be Continued...**_

**A/N: Whew! Another one, wow! I hope you folks are having fun, 'cause I sure am.**

**While I certainly appreciate how fast this thing is becoming semi-popular, please, pretty please, review. I'd love to hear what you guys think.**

**Coming up: the Rangers first big battle.**

**See ya!**


	4. Episode 3

**Episode 3**

**The New Beginning Part 3: A Big Problem**

While Albus Dumbledore and the staff of Hogwarts tried to battle the two bulky creatures, the students, including the Head Boy and Girl and all the prefects, stayed behind within the Great Hall for protection. Well, all that is, except for four fourth years. Harry, Padma, Susan, and Daphne had snuck away into an antechamber located off of the hall.

Nodding to one another, they held their wrists up and called out: "Orbs of Light! Magical Knights!"

The very same Orbs appeared from the morphers worn on their wrists, and surrounded the four. By instinct, they called out the name of their mystic beasts as they transformed.

"Red Griffin!"

"Blue Raven!"

"Yellow Badger!"

"Green Basilisk!"

As Korda and Vickis shrugged off the teacher's spells and began marching to them, they were stopped by energy blasts exploding at their feet.

"What!?" they both screamed.

As they and the teachers looked to the source of the blasts, they saw four multi-colored warriors standing several feet away.

"Hold it right there, demons!" said a red warrior. "You're not wanted here. Go away or suffer the consequences."

"Who do you think you are?" demanded Korda.

"Heir of Godric Gryffindor! Red Griffin Ranger!" answered the red warrior. His three companions, all females, followed suit.

"Heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw!" said a blue warrior. "Blue Raven Ranger!"

"Heiress of Helga Hufflepuff! Yellow Badger Ranger!" called a yellow warrior.

"Heiress of Salazar Slytherin," said a calm green warrior. "Green Basilisk Ranger."

"Rangers?" asked a confused Vickis.

"That's right," said the Red Ranger. "But we're not just any rangers. We're..."

"Power Rangers: Magical Knights!" called the team, as they posed in their individual fighting stances.

"Big deal," sneered Korda. "Demonics! Kill them!"

Several Demonics suddenly appeared. As they charged the rangers, the Red Ranger looked at the Headmaster and the teachers. "We've got this. Head back inside," he commanded, before easily countering a Demonic's attack. As the rest of the staff did so, Minerva noticed that Albus wasn't following.

"Albus, let's go!"

"Nonsense, Minerva," he said, his blue eyes twinkling. "I will be alright. I doubt either side will be able do any harm to me." Shaking her head, she rushed back in.

The Rangers began fighting the Demonics in earnest, their suits able to give them a basic ability to fight. As Demonics surrounded her, Daphne held out her hand and called: "Basilisk Staff!" As the staff appeared, Daphne began swinging the staff, slamming it into the demons and turning them into dust. Suddenly, there were several demons standing a dozen feet from her. They all gathered orange bolts of magic in their hands before shooting them at her. Daphne quickly used the staff to bat away the bolts. Energy then gathered atop her staff, before she launched it at the demons, calling out: "Serpent Strike!" The energy took the form of a giant basilisk, which swallowed and destroyed the demons.

Turning to the others, she called out, "Careful! These things have gotten an upgrade!"

Susan was busy blocking and countering her demons when Daphne's warning came. Distracted, she was hit and sent sprawling. Quickly standing, she held out her hands and called: "Badger Sais!" The sais materialized in her hands, and she quickly used them to slash the demons. Seeing several Demonics ready to step in, Susan gathered energy and called out: "Badger Blast!" A badger of pure energy rushed at the demons and easily turned them to dust.

Padma, upon hearing Daphne's warning quickly cried out: Raven Lance!" She immediately began slashing at her own opponents, destroying them with ease. Suddenly, Vickis was standing in front of her. "Not bad fighting demons, little girl. Let's see how you do against the demon Vickis!"

The creature withdrew a large axe, and began slashing at the Blue Ranger. Padma quickly blocked all of the strikes, but before she could retaliate, Vickis struck her across the chest, sending her to the ground. Padma quickly stood and powered energy through her lance. "Raven Rush!" she cried. The blast took the form of a raven, which slammed into Vickis. "GAAHHH!" she screeched.

Meanwhile, Harry had quickly called out: "Griffin Sword," before quickly and easily destroying the remaining Demonics. Korda then stood in front of him. "Ok Red Ranger. Deal with me then!"

"Who are you?" Harry asked.

"Korda, a member of the Demon Triad!"

"Ok. Korda. Let's see what you got."

Korda pulled out one of his swords, and the two quickly dueled. Slash, parry, strike, block, it seemed as if the two were equal. As they both sent a strike, they were both hit, splitting them apart. Korda gathered energy and cried out, "Demon Sword Strike!"

Harry also gathered energy, calling out, "Griffin Slash!" The two energies met in the middle, before exploding. The explosion caught both fighters, sending them sprawling. The other Rangers ran up to a downed Harry to make sure he was ok, while Vickis rushed over to Korda.

"Get up, you lazy bum!" she screeched.

The Rangers suddenly heard Godric's voice in their helmets. "Rangers, combine your weapons in order to destroy the remaining duo!"

Nodding to one another, they quickly presented their weapons.

"Staff of Slytherin!"

"Sais of Hufflepuff!"

"Lance of Ravenclaw!"

"Sword of Gryffindor!"

After the weapons combined, Rowena's voice came, saying, "Behold, Rangers. The Hogwarts Cannon!"

"Ok, ladies," said Harry. "Let's finish this."

Together, the Rangers cried out, "Hogwarts Cannon! Energy Blast!" A huge ball of energy was shot out, and rushed to the two cousins. Korda quickly jumped out-of-the-way, but Vickis wasn't so lucky. The energy slammed into her, and just before she collapsed, she weakly said, "That's not fair," before exploding.

In anger, Korda said, "Next time, Rangers." He then disappeared.

Back at Demon Castle, Korda rushed into the throne room. "Master, we have failed!"

"What?" said Quirinus angrily. "How?"

"A group of four warriors appeared. They call themselves, Power Rangers!"

"They must be using the Founder's weapons," he said in anger. "Where's Vickis?"

"Beaten, m'lord. Destroyed by the Ranger's weapons, which they combined."

"We aren't necessarily beaten, Korda," said Avis calmly. "Vickis may still be of use to us."

"How so," asked his master.

"Allow me to show you, sire." Opening his tome, he cried out, "_Gargantuis: Vickis!"_

The demons then summoned a magical window to witness the battle.

As the Rangers were busy celebrating, they almost didn't notice Dumbledore striding towards them. "Well done, Rangers! Well done, indeed!"

"Thank-you, sir," said the Red Ranger. "But shouldn't you have gone inside?"

"I assure you, young man, I was perfectly safe," Albus said, his eyes twinkling. Before Harry could retort, Susan cried out: "Griffin, look!"

The group turned to see the fires where Vickis had been suddenly glow bright, before they disappeared. In its place was a _very_ large and renewed Vickis. "Ha, ha! Look at me, Rangers! I'm bigger and badder than ever!"

"What do we do?" asked a worried Padma.

"Rangers," came Helga's calm voice. "You can still win. To be victorious, you must call upon mechanical beasts to aid you. Call for your zords!"

"Alright," said Harry nodding. "Let's do it, ladies."

"We need Hogwarts Zord power, now!" the Rangers cried.

"Green Basilisk Hogwarts Zord!" Daphne's zord came from the Chamber of Secrets.

"Yellow Badger Hogwarts Zord!" Susan's zord came from near the greenhouses.

"Blue Raven Hogwarts Zord!" Padma's zord flew from atop the catle.

"Red Griffin Hogwarts Zord!" And Harry's zord came deep within the Forbidden Forest.

The four looked excitingly at their zords. "Alright girls," said Harry. "Let's go."

The four leapt/transported to within the cockpits of the zords.

"Man, I didn't realize flying was this much fun!" gushed Padma. Quickly bringing her zord about, she cried, "Raven Rush!" The zord's talons started glowing blue, before quickly striking Vickis.

"You think that's great?" asked Daphne. "You should see how fast I am in this thing!" The zord's eyes glowed yellow, before Daphne called out, "Serpent Strike!" as two bolts of energy struck Vickis.

Before she could retaliate, she was tripped from behind by Susan's badger zord. "You two are having a little too much fun, "she said. The Badger's tail also glowed as Susan cried, "Badger Blast!" before slamming into Vickis.

"Ok ladies, let's bring 'em together," Harry commanded. The four zords were quickly brought together, the Badger turned into two legs as the Basilisk transformed into a humanoid form before jumping into the badger's parts. The Griffin then parted and covered the serpent's arms, while the Raven came in and covered the chest with its feathers, and replacing the serpent head with its avian one.

"Hogwarts Megazord!"

"Big deal!" said Vickis. She withdrew her axe and began swiping at the megazord. The Ranger's tried countering as best they could, but it wasn't enough.

"Harry," came Salazar's voice. "Call for Godrics blade as the Mega Griffin's Blade."

"Right," he said. "Mega Griffin's Blade!"

The sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared, enlarged, in the hands of the Megazord.

"You think that thing will be enough to stop me?!" Vickis screeched.

"Yup," Harry confirmed. The blade began glowing. Together the rangers cried out, "Mega Griffin's Blade! Mega Griffin Slash!" The Megazord brought the blade to bear, and slashed at Vickis. Not only did it destroy her weapon, it also connected with her. "NNOOO!" she screamed, right before she exploded.

Together, the Rangers stated, "We've downed a demon."

"Darn it all!" raged Quirinus. "How dare those Rangers. I swear, I will have my revenge. Those weapons will be MINE!"

Twenty minutes later, Dumbledore stood in front of the Great Hall. "Students, this year seems to want to be perilous, prehaps more so than last year. Thankfully, we have a far better protection from this evil. We are fortunate indeed to have the Power Rangers Magical Knights to protect us."

As he said this, several students shared a secret smile. They had a long way to go to win, but today had been a good start.

**A/N: How was that, everyone? The Rangers are on the go, and are ready to defend Hogwarts from Quirinus and his evil demons. Let me know what you think.**

**Next time: A tortured creature is turned loose on the school!**

**Episode 4: Unforgivable Acromentula**


End file.
